Mommy, Mommy
by FireAngel375
Summary: AU Chuckie's mom didn't die but where is she instead?


**Title:** Mommy, Mommy.

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU/ Chuckie's mom didn't die- but where is she instead?

**Warnings:** I'm giving this a M rating because of swearing and eventually some mature themes that will come into play.

**Chapter one- Visiting the missing part of the past.**

A old green Pontiac car zoomed this way and that on a deserted road, which very much belonged in the definition for the middle of nowhere. The driver was a twitchy looking man, who had little to worry about hitting besides maybe a cactus or two, and yet he kept staring around as though his life depended on it. Or perhaps he thought a giant truck would spring out of the ground and run him over.

As he drove, the surroundings began to get a bit more vegetated, but only just enough that life may possibly been able to be supported around the area- and it was true that it was. The place this man was driving to happened to be a few feet away, and was one of the most highest rated (and expensive) center for the mentally ill you could possibly find anywhere.

The car came to a slow stop in front of a large wire gate that looked straight out of a old prison movie, which wrapped around a large white/ grey building that probably would have looked much prettier if it were by a lake side, or on in a pretty mountain community. How ever in the desert, it stuck out as a sore thumb would- and looked quite morbid.

The driver of the vehicle rolled down his window and reached for the call button on a speaker box that hung on the gate, and as his hand hovered over the button, his eyes shifted over to a rusting sign that was posted near him, also on the gate. He read it aloud to himself. "All visitors and passerby be warned- Fence is alive with a low vaulted current for the protection of our detainees. Approach with care." Fear and guilt suddenly pained his face, and he began to pale- the freckles on his face becoming vibrant.

He shook his head then, trying to clear it of all thoughts, and he finally hit the speaker button, watching out of the corner of his eye as a camera above him zoomed closer to get a better picture. It was several minutes before any response came from the little grey box, but when it came, it was the voice of a rather harassed sounding man. "Welcome to Green Gardens."

Suddenly in the background there was a crash followed by some shouting, which to the man in the car sounded like " No! NO! I will not let them fuckin' Jews come into my home. I will have their heads I tell you! I WILL!" There was some crashing, and the driver could feel his eyes widen. This went on for several minutes; and there was a lot of inaudible shouting, until finally the harassed voice came back to the speaker phone.

"I apologize for the inconvenience sir, how may I help you?"

"M-my name is C-Chazz Finster." The driver choaked out this answer, stumbling over his words as he did, and he had to reach for his inhaler and take a puff before he could finish. "I'm here to see my ex-wife. Her name is Melinda."

The harassed voice shuffled what sounded like files rather loudly, then a loud beep filled the air as the gate's entrance squeaked backward to emit Chazz and his car. "Everything is in order Mr. Finster. As always please stop by the check in counter and fill out the proper forms. Have a nice day."

"Thank you..." Chazz's voice trailed off, and he pressed his foot down onto the gas again, his mind on the person who was screaming, feeling guilty again.

- - -

Chazz had been to Green Gardens to see his ex-wife so many times in the past, he could have filled out all of the forms with his eyes closed. This time he had his favorite receptionist, a petite young woman, with startling blue eyes, who was stunning, but dressed as though she had just gotten out of bed. However, this didn't bother Chazz one bit- she was charming. She asked him how his son, Chuckie, was doing, and his new step daughter, Kimmy, and likewise he asked her how her dogs were doing, and how school was going. They continued to small talk as he filled out the last wavier which said at the top in big black letters ' This form is designed to remind you that any bodily harm you may receive while here, we are not responsible for.'

As Chazz added his signature to the bottom of the form, he smiled up to the pretty receptionist and handed her back her pen and the paper work. "Well thats everything, Diane." He said, pleasantly, as he walked over to the large metal door on the other side of Diane's large wooden desk. "I think everything is in order."

Diane looked down at the papers she had been hidden with a shadow of a smile on her mouth, and then she opened her top most drawer and pulled out a ring of keys. "You know you're a rare man Mr. Finster." She said this as she stood up and walked towards Chazz, the keys jingling in her hand.

"I am?" Chazz peered at her from above his glasses, taking in her expression, as if he was trying to tell if she was joking or not.

"Yes..." Diane nearly whispered. "Some people just forget about their loved ones once their put here. I guess sometimes its easier to forget..."

Chazz yet again felt the guilt he was feeling outside hit him. It had literally been a year since he had last been here, and yet she had said that. And if it were true, he thought of all the other people who laid behind this door, spending day after day staring up at their ceiling waiting for their loved ones to return, just to be disappointed every time the door opened to see just another doctor or someone with food or medication.

Diane seemed to realize that Chazz was contemplating, because she became quiet for a moment, then she reached up to a key pad and typed in a code that still seemed to be the same one that Chazz was use to when he visited regularly. 1...4...3...1 again...4. Yes... It was the same code. A key hole became uncovered under the key pad, and Diane entered her smallest key into it and as she turned it, the door opened. "I'll be right back with one of our doctors to take you to Melinda."

"Thanks, Diane." Chazz attempted to send her something of a smile, but failed miserably. She seemed to understand quite well though, and she just proceeded on, leaving Chazz in the lobby to wait.

- - -

The hall way leading to Melinda's room was bright and the walls were lined with many doors leading to other wards and sometimes rooms. The size of the place still amazed Chazz every time he came, and he knew if he wandered around he would never find his way out again. Chazz stayed close to the doctor leading him because of this, his hand in his pocket clinging to his inhaler just in case.

The doctor looked down at his chart as he walked, and he peered at Chazz for a moment, as if he was deciding if he wanted to speak or not. "It says here you haven't seen her for a year. May I ask what kept you?"

Chazz hesitated. He wasn't expecting to have to tell what had kept him from coming, but he figured for his best interest, he best answer; it was no good lying to the people who had worked so hard to keep Melinda safe. "It was my wife... " Chazz premeditated. "My current one- Kira. Her ex- husband contracted Phenomena and he died. We had to go to Japan and go to his funeral, and then after that Kira had a very hard time with depression and..." Chazz broke off again and sighed. "Well lets just say the rest of my family needed me, and I couldn't get here."

The doctor's face was unreadable, yet he nodded in recognition, then waved his hand over to a door with the number "675" on it.

"We had to move her a bit closer to the desk." He explained to Chazz's quizzical look. "She has a habit of waking up at night and banging on her door so hard that she almost always busts something open if we don't get to her quick enough."

Chazz felt his insides squirm, and his face get hot. "She use to do that all the time at home...Whenever she didn't get her way or something. I thought that stopped, I thought she was getting better."

The doctor again looked down at his chart, shifted a few papers, then shook his head. "It seems your visits meant more to her than we knew, Mr. Finster. She didn't start acting out again until you stopped coming."

Chazz didn't reply; he simply took out his inhaler and puffed on it, as if hoping the thing would stuck him back in as he let go of the button. However, when no such thing happened, and the doctor moved to open the iron door, he pocketed the inhaler again and listened to the usual babble about sharp objects and their hazards to Melinda.

The door opened quite fast, and right away he was faced with a room that looked eerily familiar to his own living room. There was even the same type of couch; the only thing that looked out of place was a very randomly placed bed in the corner of the room. Everything was clean and looked as if it were placed particularly so it all lined up. A picture of Chuckie as a baby sat on a end table near the bed, and on the bed itself sat a woman who had the air of once being beautiful, but life wasn't kind to her.

Her hair once bright red hung long and lank on each side of her face; her eyes stared glassily in front of her to the carpet, and she wore a very warn looking blue sweater that Chazz remembered giving her a month or so before she had been brought there. The end of each sleeve looked as though they had been chewed on, and the threads looked as though they had just about had it. She also wasn't wearing any pants.

"Melinda?" The doctor this out and Chazz felt his skin crawl- he had forgotten he was there from the sheer sadness of the sight in front of him. The woman raised her head the doctor's direction, but her eyes shut, and her voice erupted from her cracked lips, speaking in poetic form like she always did when someone came in she did not wish to speak to.

"One wonders why strangers open the door-

The light pours in and burns our eyes."

The doctor walked forward, his feet shuffling on the shag carpet, the clipboard now under his arm. Chazz assumed he was gripping onto it in case Melinda decided to lunge or something. "Melinda, please, Chazz is here to see you."

"The devil comes in when the door is open!" She screeched in reply, rocking back and forth a bit, her eyes still jammed shut. Chazz saw that her eyebrows were missing; she must have pulled them out again. "The devil comes in when the door is open!" She repeated, and Chazz was severely reminded of long ago when it had been Chuckie's first birthday, and Chazz had come into the kitchen before the cake was done, and she had muttered about the devil getting into the cake. Then it was easy to deal with her attacks- all he had to do was hold her close and tell her everything was okay- but that just didn't work anymore.

The doctor looked to Chazz and motioned for him to step out, again his face unreadable under his mass of peppered hair. Once they were safely in the hall, he opened his mouth to speak, but Chazz cut him off.

"I know I know- she's not well enough to be seen today."

The doctor seemed shocked for a moment, then he coughed, recomposing himself, then he said, "Yes. I'm sorry you had to come all the way to Green Gardens, but the only way she can be seen is if we order a special shot to sedate her, yet keep her aware enough for a visit, especially one of this magnitude, if you understand. If you could come back in a couple days once the shot was ready to be administered..."

Chazz shook his head and reached his hand up to his glasses to push them back up his nose. "No Doctor I have to get home to my family." He paused and then said thoughtfully, "But I will be back."

- - -

Chazz sat in his hotel room a couple hours later. He stared out his window, thinking about everything he had seen and heard today, the busy city of Las Vegas glittering in the dark below him. He stared down at the people walking the strip and he was so amused by them that he jumped a foot in the air when his phone started to ring.

Quickly he strolled over to the phone, sitting down onto his large bed as he answered it, the cord getting wrapped around his arm. "Hello?"

"Hey Dad!" A voice on the other line said excitedly. "How is your Business Trip?"

Chazz didn't say anything at first- he almost had to remind himself that he had told Chuckie and the others that he was going on a business trip. "Its... it's fine. I miss you all. Las Vegas is beautiful though, it's been such a long time since I've been here. Do you remember Chuckie?"

"Nawh Dad I wouldn't, I was two when we last went." His son laughed into the phone. "Are you coming back tomorrow like you said?"

"Yes son, I'm actually taking a early flight. Major Industry's put in a very big order rather quickly surprisingly." Chazz felt so bad about lying; and the feeling amplified at Chuckie's next words.

"Well Dad, be sure to drop off my letter to mom on her grave on your way back. It's her birthday tomorrow."

Chazz felt his throat close, but he eventually squeaked out a reply that he would, and he hung up after he and Chuckie said their goodbyes. Chuckie's letter sat on the bed beside him, sticking out of his jacket. He grabbed the letter, and almost opened it to read it, but then decided against it. "I'll just drop it off before I leave tomorrow..." He muttered to himself as he turned around to look back into the blackness of the window, and the night sky.


End file.
